A white lie can lead to a red bottom
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: This a carlisle and bella disiplinary spanking story. I always thought it wasn't so smart of bella to lie to carlisle about the transformation in breaking dawn. my take on what I think should of happened. 2 shot.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A CARLISLE AND BELLA DISCIPLINARY SPANKING FANFIC. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ! I AM NOT STEPHINE MEYER BUT I THINK EVERYONE KNOWS THAT. I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT IT WAS STUPID OF BELLA 2 LIE CARLISLE ABOUT THE CHANGE OF HER BECOMEING A VAMPIRE SO THIS IS WHAT I THINK SHOULD OF HAPPENED.**

Bella's p.o.v.

"Goodbye Bella, I'll see you later." Edward put his hands under my chin and leaned in to kiss me on the forehead, not wanting to disturb an impatient Nessie.

"Can we please go now?" Renesmee asked, while holding onto the door handle to the cottage. Edward and Renesmee were going hunting and after that Nessie was visiting Jacobs house. She was about 13 in human years. And still saw Jacob as her best friend something Edward and I were extremely happy about.

"I'll see you soon love." He replied and then smiled his half- crooked smile that I loved before dashing out the door with Nessie right in front of him.

Once they were gone, I sighed to myself and glanced around the room not knowing what to do.

I got my old copy of Romeo and Juliet and tried to read it. But after the first act I was beginning to become bored. I got out the house and ran to the Cullen's. I walked in and saw Esme in the kitchen baking, that was something she rarely did since we didn't eat. "Hello Bella!" Esme greeted me.

I walked over to the kitchen to look more closely. "Hi Esme, What are you doing ?" Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her face and clothes was almost covered in flour.

"Cooking." She replied. "Well trying to cook I guess, A new family just came to Forks and I wanted to give them a welcoming gift." Esme explained. I smiled suddenly remembering just how caring she was. Esme was someone who I aspired to be more like.

"I'm sure that it's going to taste delicious mom."

A smile lit up on her face at my words. Carlisle and Esme loved it when I called them mom or dad. "Thanks Bella."

Just then Carlisle came down the stairs and grabbed Esme around the waist spinning her around. She laughed in surprise and hit Carlisle lightly with a dishcloth when he put her down. "Something smells good." Carlisle looked at the mess that was on the kitchen counter. "Uh what is it ?" he asked as Esme and I laughed.

"They're suppose to be chocolate chip cookies." Esme said frustrated. Carlisle leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "I think it would be better if you got the already made kind that you put in the way it would save you less time in making them." Carlisle explained as Esme then kissed him quickly on the lips while getting her coat from the closet.

"You're right, I'll be back soon." She informed as as she dashed out the front door. As the door closed shut Carlisle and I tried to fix the mess that was Esme's cooking.

Later when we were done, I went to Edwards room and sat down on his couch listening to Debussy.

Mindlessly I was flipping though a magazine wanting to keep myself occupied.

"Bella can you come into my office ?" Carlisle's voice asked. I jumped up happy about something to do. As I went into his office for the second time in my life I saw that it looked exactly the same. I wondered why Alice or Esme never redecorated it or something.

"Yes Carlisle?" I asked as I sat down in the chair facing him. He put down the thick book that he was reading and peered up at me, his expression was surprisingly serious.

"Bella, you know that I think of you as a daughter to me right?" I stared at him confused not understanding his question. "Yes, Carlisle I know that."

Although truth to be told I had no idea where this conversation was going. "And I treat you no differently then Alice or Rosalie, do I?" He asked.I bit down on my bottom lip, thinking of the appropriate answer "No... but I don't understand Carlisle... am I in trouble?" I asked.

I really hoped I wasn't, Edward had told me that Carlisle sometimes spanked one of his children whenever he thought he or she deserved one. Carlisle sighed and looked at me with a painfull expression on his face. "Yes Isabella you definalty are."

_FLASHBACK_

_Carlisle's p.o.v._

_It was almost nighttime, and my shift at the hospital was nearly over much to my excitement._

_I started gathering my things when I caught my wife's familiar sent waft throughout the hospital. I could hardly contain my frantic thoughts as I wondered if something was wrong, I walked human pace to the waiting room where she was talking to the receptionist. kissing her softly on the cheek._

_"Esme what are you doing here? Is everything alright? " I asked, knowing that my voice was not as compassionate as it should of sounded, I told Esme and the rest of our family not to visit the hospital unless it was an emergency, because being surrounded by blood it would make it easy to slip and expose who we are._

_Although it was impossible to be upset with Esme when she smiled, as my anger slowly melted away._

_"Hello dear, no nothings wrong I just felt like visiting you." I frowned and took her hand in mine leading her into my private Doctors office. As I shut the door I noticed that Esme was looking over at me worriedly._

_"Now will you tell me what was the real reason is that made you come here?" I asked playfully while lifting my hand under her chin to make her look me in the eye. She turned her face in my hand looking away from me, avoiding my gaze._

_"I told you the real reason." She persisted. "I was just bored and I missed you." My eyebrow raised, still skeptical about her excuse. I could tell that there was something more to her statement._

_"What is today's date?" I asked nonchalantly, surprised when I heard her breath hitch and she then looked down at the floor murmuring weakly that it was 'May 3rd.'_

_I now realized why she came here._

_Today was the day I found her in the morgue after falling off a cliff. I kissed her on the lips and then on her neck where I had bitten her. She started giggling._

_"Carlisle stop it." She said happily. Ignoring her wishes, I lifted her up to the gurney and started kissing her passionately again once more. Much to my dismay she broke away._

_"The reason why I came here wasn't so we could make out, although I'm rather enjoying this part I'll admit... But anyway I wanted to ask you something."_

_I nodded my head and composed myself, devoting myself to Esme's full attention towards her question. "Do you still remember when you made me become a vampire? The transformation I mean." She looked up at my waiting for my answer. I held her hand, I knew that this topic was something she didn't like to talk about because of the loss of her child._

_"Yes." I stated grimly. "Of course I remember. I hated myself the entire three days because I hurt you." She hugged me tightly around the waist._

_"Carlisle never say that. You saved me!" Esme yelled, slapping me lightly on the head at my display of self pity._

_I chuckled while stroking the back of her hair. "What made you want to talk about this love?" I inquired._

_"Well... I was just remembering that the transformation was the most amount of pain i've felt in my life and the only person who didn't have to go through all that was Bella."_

_I started laughing and Esme looked at me surprised._

_"You really didn't believe that did you? Bella was in as much pain as anyone of us was when we became a vampire." I explained._

_Esme was shocked and looked at me confused. "But you seemed like you believed her when she told you that she felt nothing." She pointed out as I smiled._

_"That was for Edward's benefit, It was more easier for me to act like she was telling the truth then to call her out on it. All the morphine in the world couldn't have taken away the pain". Her mouth formed a little O, shocked with the new information._

_I however continued on. "But I was too distracted with Renesmee and the Volturi tell Bella that I knew the truth and that I won't tolerate anyone in this family lieing. But of course now seems like a good time." My voice grew low as Esme realized what I would have to do._

_"Carlisle please don't ! I'm sure that Bella meant to tell you but forgot. Can you just forget about this conversation please?" Esme tried reasoning with me, seeing as she hated it when I had to spank one of our children._

_"Esme darling." I bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "You know that I have to" I replied. She sighed and looked me in the eye. "I guess you're right, But please don't do it today, They're all going on a hunting trip tonight and I wouldn't want Bella not to go." I smiled at how considerate my Esme was._

_"Don't worry tomorrow then. Lets go home now." I looked away sadly, this would be the first time I would have to punish Bella and I prayed it would be the last._

**OK SO THIS IS GOING 2 BE A 2 SHOT OR 3 MAYBE... i FEEL LIKE THIS WOULDN'T BE GOOD FOR A 1 SHOT SO I'M STRETCHING IT OUT. I HOPE U LIKE IT ND WANT 2 READ MORE SO REVIEWING WILL MAKE ME UPDATE QUICKER ! PLZ REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS SO SO SO MUCH 2 EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ! SO AS PROMISED THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLZ DON'T 4GET 2 REVIEW!****I AM NOT STEPHINE MEYER**

Bella's Pov

"_Yes Isabella you defiantly are_."

I couldn't understand what Carlisle was trying to tell me.

"Carlisle..can you tell me what I did wrong?" I asked, watching as he looked down at his desk and sighed deeply before speaking.

"Bella. Do I really have to tell you, why don't you think about it for awhile and then tell me." He picked back up the medical book he was reading earlier and started reading.

I wished Edward was here and could just tell me what Carlisle was thinking. Suddenly an idea then came to me. "Carlisle I think I know what I did wrong!" He put down the book to look at me. "And what is that ?" He asked amused.

"That you want me to do better in science because I got a C." I said pleased with myself for answering the question. "I understand that my grades are very important to you Carlisle and I promise to ask Edward to help tutor me." I smiled and got up from the chair and walked to the door.

"Isabella, come back here." Carlisle's voice called out before I could even reach the doornob. I silently cursed to myself as I sat back down in the chair looking down at the floor. "Bella look at me." Surprisingly he sounded angry. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was.

I shrank back into the seat, hoping to dissapear. "I did not call you here to discuss your grades, i'm afarid that was the wrong answer. I wanted to tell you that I know that you lied to me about the transformation."

My eyes widened in shock and I looked down at the floor ashamed of myself. I had meant to tell Carlisle but I just kind of forgot.

"Isabella look at me." He ordered in a kind but firm voice. "I want to know why you didn't tell me." He persisted.

I sighed deeply before answering. "I had meant to tell you I just didn't want Edward to know and find out. He would be hurt." I said softly. I couldn't stand the thought of Edward being in pain. Carlisle rolled his eyes at my excuse.

Yes, I can understand that, but you know I wouldn't of told him. I want to know the reason you never told _me_, not Edward." He asked again.

"I forgot?" I asked hopeful that it was the answer he was looking for. I could tell that his patients was wearing off.

"You mean to say that it wasn't on the top of your priority's list." He asked. I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me. "The reason why I waited this long Isabella, was because I wanted you to tell me that your sorry for lieing, If you had done that then this whole thing would have not been necessary. But you are a part of this family and I will treat you no differently than your siblings. One thing I will not stand for is lieing. Now please come across my lap and lets get this over with quickly."

Carlisle's Pov

I watched my youngest daughter stare at me with her mouth opened in complete surprise.

I couldn't blame her though, in this day and age spankings where hardly herd of. She had probably never had gotten one in her life. I cleared my throat and motioned with my finger for her to come.

She stood up and walked over to me unsure of what to do next. I gently guided her over my lap and heard her already sobbing. I winced at her crying, wanting nothing more then to let her out of her punishment. But I knew it would have been unfair and that she needed this.

I rubbed her back trying my best to calm her before lifting down the jeans and underwear that she was wearing.

I heard a soft gasp escape her lips before she shut her eyes and waited for me to begin.

SMACK!

I landed my hand firmly onto her backside. Blocking out the scream that came from Bella I continued to do so at a rhythmically pace with the same amount of force not wanting to bruise her too badly.

After about 30 more smacks to her now bright red bottom I stopped and put her panties back on embracing her in a tight hug.

She was sobbing uncontrollably as I stroked her hair trying to console her.

"I love you so much Isabella, I hated punishing you and I hope i'll never have to do it again. I want us to have a good relationship so please in the future try to tell me the truth." I asked She lifted her head from off my shoulder to look at me.

"I'm so sorry Daddy, I promise I won't lie to you again." I was shocked that she called me 'Daddy' she never called me that, my heart would have soared if it could haved. I kissed the top of her forehead embracing her tightly.

"I know you won't Bella. I love you so much darling." I slid her off my lap, helped her put her jeans back on, and carried her in my arms downstairs into the living room to wait for the family to retun.

I couldn't help but smile at her, if anything this day had brought us closer together.

**THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH 4 READING I HOPE U LIKED IT I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER AND PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW !**


End file.
